An increase in the average human lifespan during recent decades and the growing percentage of people of elderly and senile age have resulted in a greater number of diseases of the elderly, including those accompanied by memory disturbances.
The latter can be exemplified by such varieties of memory disorders as vascular dementia (atherosclerotic brain injury), senile dementia, as well as Alzheimer and Pick's dementia.
Effective preparations which would provide a pronounced therapeutic effect on these categories of patients have been hitherto unknown in the art. For the treatment of vascular dementia use is made primarily of vasodilating agents, preparations improving brain metabolism and blood flow. In the case of atrophic processes--senile dementia, Alzheimer and Pick's disease no groups of preparations provide any noticeable effect. The theory of injury of the cholinergic transmission in the case of Alzheimer's disease has resulted in attempts of use, for therapeutical purposes, cholinomimetics, acetylcholine precursors and choline-esterase inhibitors. To date, these efforts, however, failed to be successful.
At the present time, used for memory improvement in the case of these forms of pathology are such preparations as nootropyl (pyracetam), calcium salt of homopantothenic acid (pantogam); whereas administered for the treatment of Alzheimer's disease are certain choline-esterase inhibitors, such as physostigmine (Biological Psychiatry, vol. 16, No. 2, 1981, p. 145-153; Biological Psychiatry, vol. 17, No. 2, 1982, pp. 275-280; Pharmakologiya i Toxicologiya, "Meditsina" Publishing House, Moscow, 1973, No. 4, p. 483-494).
Known in the art is a compound, viz. 9-amino-2,3,5,6,7,8-hexahydro-1H-cyclopenta-(b)quinoline monohydrate hydrochloride which is useful as an active principle of a pharmaceutical preparation for stimulation of neuro-muscular transmission, smooth muscles, and propagation of excitation in the peripheral and central nervous system (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,113, 1985, Int. Cl.
However, the use of this pharmaceutical preparation as an active principle of a composition for learning stimulation and memory improvement is unknown in the art.
All these preparations feature but an insufficient effectiveness and do not result in complete restoration of memory.